Anne Vs. Wild
"Anne Vs. Wild" is the second segment of the seventh episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 26, 2019. Synopsis Anne pretends to like camping, which is fine until she goes dangerously overboard. Plot While digging through her backpack, Anne finds a bath bomb that she brought from home. She runs outside to tell the Plantars and discovers them leaving to Camp Phlemington to enjoy the great outdoors. Due to Anne being "soft", they felt that it was unnecessary to invite her as the outdoors are tough. Not wanting to feel like a buzzkill, Anne claims that she does enjoy the outdoors and does not mind leaving the comforts of home to hang out with them. Hop Pop and Polly are skeptical, but Sprig happily invites her. They arrive at the camp where is becomes very obvious that Anne is out of her element. Lacking the skills for fishing or setting up a tent and getting bit by numerous large bugs and landing in thorn patches, all the while, the Plantars are having a good time. Hop Pop tells Anne that she can take Bessie and go home, but she refuses by claiming that the camping at Phlemington is too easy for her and that she wants something extreme. They are approached by Soggy Joe who offers to take them to the more dangerous part of the woods. As they camp, Soggy Joe tells them of the mudmen, ferocious beings who only fear sunlight and cleaning products. He gets hit in the back by an ax that is thrown by the mudmen who gang up on Anne and the Plantars. With nothing left to lose, Anne takes her bath bomb and tosses it into the mud where it explodes, cleaning the mudmen, who are just gangly frogs, who leave annoyed. The Plantars celebrate Anne's heroism, but she admits that she knows nothing about the outdoors and just wanted to spend time with them because she loves being around them. The Plantars promise to invite her to everything even if she does not like it. Soggy Joe is revealed to be alive. After he is updated on the events, he offers to take them out for pancakes, as he promised earlier. Back at home, Anne shows off the music box that transported her to Amphibia to the Plantars. Hop Pop examines it, but claims that he does not know what it is. Later in the night, Hop Pop looks in his book and reads that the box is called the Calamity Box and that it is dangerous. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie * James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally * Fred Tatasciore as Soggy Joe * Stephen Root as Mudman #1 Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the survival television series Man Vs. Wild. *The episode reveals that the music box that transported Anne to Amphibia is called the Calamity Box, and Hop Pop secretly knows about its significance. Gallery Anne vs. Wild 1.png Anne vs. Wild 2.png Anne or Beast - Calamity Box.png Anne Vs. Wild - Calamity Box.png External links *Anne Vs. Wild at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes